The Ruler of Hueco Mundo
by sassysexylemons
Summary: okay i had this idea in my head for a while. i had fun writing it and i hope you have fun reading it. please tell me what you think. Aizen and Gin have a bit of fun in their private cabin. that bit of fun turn into something else Read more to find out what happen


"Ahh…" a moan was heard from the cabin in the middle of a forest. The slapping of skin on skin pants and moans echo throughout the room.

"Aizen… ohhh…harder..." a snow haired captain cried. While his lover drove into his core harder than before.

"Gin…" the brunette man moan. Leaning down and taking Gin's harden nipple in his mouth sucking on it. Twirling his tongue around it, while rubbing the other roughly. Gin threw his head back, back arching from all the pleasure he was receiving.

"Aizen...I-I'm gonna-." Gin cum on his chest as Aizen pounded into him when his wall clump down on his hard cock making him cum as well. Panting Aizen stayed inside Gin for awhile until he regained his breath. Pulling out of the young man. Aizen lay down next to him a wrapped his arms around Gin's frame pulling his lover into his chest not caring about the cum. He threw a blanket over them and kiss Gin's forehead before whispering "I love you…Gin" before sleep claimed him.

Unbeknown to the both of them a black fox with silver eyes had cast a spell on Gin's body. Which just happen to give gin a little…ummm…? 'Gift'. The next morning both men took a shower and head to their squads' quarters. Unaware of this event.

**A week later**

Gin had been acting very unusual lately. He was sick throwing up and had mood swings. He then asked the head-captain for 9 month of to take care of something personal. The head-captain agreed to this. Gin went to the cabin he and Aizen kept. He quickly runs to the toilet with three pregnancy tests. All of which showed positive. Gin sat on the bed staring at the test in his hands "No, this can't be. How the hell am I pregnant? I'm a guy for god's sake." He put his head in his hands and screams.

"That won't help anyone now will it?" a voice said. Gin's head shot up and quick grabbed his zanpakuto, looking around the room but there was no one there, only a stuff black fox. Gin look down, putting away his zanpakuto. Wait… stuff fox? There was no stuff animal in the cabin. He head emidetly shot up and look in the direction of the fox. It tilted its head to the side and move towards Gin, who was pale as snow that the moment and unable to move.

"The reason way you're pregnant is because I cast a spell on you. After all you and Aizen Sosuke say you wanted a child." It was now right in front of Gin "but if you don't want it then I can get rid of it." It rest it's head on gin's knee "well what's you answer Gin Ichimaru?"

"No! I wantta keep it, but there is a question I need to asked." Gin said finally finding his voice. "Who or what are ya? And how are ya able to do those thing?" asked rubbing his stomach. "I am Yagami. The night fox. I can control the shadows. I was hunted down in a parallel universe because I grant a vampire the power to procreate. Like I did to you but yours is a onetime only. After that child is born, you will have no more."

"Thank you...Yagami…" gin lay down on the bed and Yagami jump up laying next to him with his head on Gin's stomach. "Now the only problem is how I tell Aizen?" Gin asked drifting into a peaceful sleep. The Next day Gin awoke to the smell of pancakes. He's rises from the bed and walks towards the wonderful smell and heard two voices. One was Yagami and the other sounded like Aizen… wait …Aizen? Shit Gin burst into the room to see Aizen sat at the table with a strange boy with brown hair, pale skin and silver eyes. He also had black fox ears and tail. "Hiya Gin…I hope we didn't wake you." The boy said looking at him. Aizen stood up and walk toward Gin who stood there shock."Y-yagami?Aizen?" he asked the strange boy.

"Yeap it's me in my almost human form." The boy smile. Aizen stop next to Gin and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling into a kiss "good morning. My beautiful snake. I was just talking to Yagami. He explains what he is and why he was here. I'm sorry you weren't feeling well. I'm glad Yagami got rid of your fever." Aizen smiled.

"Fever?!" Gin look pass Aizen at Yagami with a questioning look. Yagami just shrug. He smile and replied "yeah 'fever' removed." And mouth to Gin 'don't_ worry I'll let you tell him the good news_'

"ummm…Aizen there something I have ta tell ya." Gin said stepping back "Yagami lied about the fever." Well it was now or never to tell him that he was going to be a dad.

"What?" asked darkly looking like he was about to kill Yagami. "You didn't sleep with him did you?" he glared at Gin.

"NO! Of cause not. Don't get me wrong or anything he's handsome but not my type. And the reason why he lied was because I wanted to tell you myself." Gin took Aizen hands and place in on his stomach "I pregnant with your child." Gin waited to here Aizen laugh or shout at him.

"Really?" Aizen looked at Yagami to conform this. "Yeap, he's telling the truth. I cast a spell to get him pregnant after hearing you two talk about having a kid. But like I explain to Gin. It's a onetime thing, no more children after this one's born." Yagami sipped he tea."

Aizen was shock for a second he was going to be a dad and gin was carrying his child. No THEIR child Aizen smiled loving at Gin and kiss him passionately. When he pull away he grabbed Gin and sat him down between Yagami and himself. "Now let's eat. Gin must be half staved by now" Yagami said getting up and placing a plate of 10 pancakes in front of Gin.

**30 Pancakes later**

Yagami was washing up, while Aizen and Gin talk about names for the baby. They have found the perfect name if it was a boy. It was going to be called Naruto **(yeah I know but I suck at making up boy names) **as far they hadn't thought of one for a girl. "Hey Yagami? Do you know any good girls name?" Gin asked looking at him "We can't think of any good ones."

Yagami turn around with a sad looking on his face "y/n…that was the name of my baby sister. She was only 12 when I was hunted down." Tears started to slid down he face "she was my world. When I was hunted down she hid me away. Before they send me to live in exile, they brought her out and torture her right in front of my. Even our own parents' help in the torture. She died from all the wounds and blood loss." He finishes with sobbing loudly. Gin got up at some point and hug Yagami.

"I think y/n sounds beautiful" Aizen said looking at Gin "I agree. So looks like y/n is the name of the baby if it's a girl" Gin replied. Yagami look up and smiled. He pulled back and wiped away his tear. Aizen walk towards the two young men. "Yagami I need you to do me a favor." Yagami looked at Aizen and nod. "Since I can't be here all the time. Will you take care of Gin for me?"

Yagami tilt his head to the side "do really have to ask." He smiled. Aizen stood in front of Gin and kiss his head. "Thank you Yagami. And Gin I'll be back to check on you when I can" with that he flash-step away.

**4 months later**

Aizen visit every night to check in. Yagami to him the baby and Gin was doing fine. Gin had started to eat more and a small lump was just noticeable. On an autumn afternoon, Gin was sitting on the grass under an oak tree near the cabin. He had a hand on his stomach; he was humming while rubbing it. Yagami was in fox form with his head on Gins lap asleep. Gin felt a kick for the baby and quickly jump at the sudden move movement. "What's wrong?" Yagami raised his head lazily.

Gin smiled patting his head "the baby just kicked." Yagami place a paw on Gin's stomach and soon enough there was a small movement. Yagami smiled and look at Gin "that's a good sign. It means it alive and health." He rose up and turn into his human form. Reaching in the picnic basket and pulling out a blanket to cover Gin with. Gin soon started to feel sleepy.

"How peaceful you look right now." A voice said shattering the silences. Yagami didn't bother turning around. He knew whose voice was. Gin jump a bit then relax when he saw who it was. "Aizen, ya need to feel this" Gin reached out to Aizen and put his hand on his stomach. When he felt the baby move he smiled "it's a lively one isn't it." He kiss Gin's forehead. Yagami who was in fox form again, watch this scene unfold. He watched as Aizen cover Gin and himself with the blanket, wrapping his arms around his lover who snuggled into him and fell asleep in his arms.

"Yagami? Why is Gin's stomach small?" Aizen asked with worry in his voice. "I've seen others who are pregnant twice as large as this" Aizen look at Yagami the worried showing clearly on his face. "It's nothing to be concern about. The baby is smaller than it should be, I was a bit worry myself until I felt it move. It's a tough little thing." Aizen picked Gin up while Yagami who had change into human, started packing up. He carried Gin towards the cabin. Gin snuggled into his chest more and whined "why'd ya wake me, ya Meany." To which Aizen chuckled. "It's getting late and I can't let my lover and child sleep outside in the cold" Aizen lay Gin down on the bed covering up then slid next to him. Gin rolled over towards him, snuggling into him. Yagami came into the room a little late finding both men asleep. 'They look so happy and peaceful' he thought lighting a fire, and then change into a fox curling up in a ball. Soon he closed his silver eyes as sleeps claim him as well.

**8 months later**

Aizen was walking towards the cabin when he heard a scream. He flash step into the bedroom finding Gin grapping the sheets and Yagami between his legs. Yagami didn't even to around when Aizen burst in "Aizen the baby's arriving early." Aizen was at Gin's side holding his hand in a blink of an eye. "Okay Gin I can see the head. You need to give one last push." Gin gripped Aizen's hand hold and pull.

The next second Yagami had something pink and small wrapped in a towel. He handed the towel to Gin. Who hold the baby like it was made of glass. "It a girl. Congratulation to the both off you." He smiled moving towards the bathroom. Gin and Aizen look at each other with concern. She hadn't cry and it look like she wasn't breathing either. But when they look down the baby open her beautiful sky blue eyes like Gin's and laugh. "Welcome to the world my precise y/n." Gin put a finger toward her which she wrap her small fingers around it tightly. Aizen smiled a loving down at her

Yagami walked into the room "Aizen bring her here. We need to wash a weigh he." Gin handed y/n to Aizen who gently carried here to the bathroom. "And you Gin." Yagami pointed a finger at him said "you need to rest. It's important."


End file.
